Je te hais
by Heirisha
Summary: Une lettre de J.D. au docteur Cox. Pour que ce dernier arrête de l'ignorer. De l'amour à sens unique  encore une fois .


Fandom : SCRUBS.

Rating : T .

Pairing : JD x Cox à sens unique.

Mots : 844

Disclaimer : All the characters in there (c) to Bill Lawrence.

Note de l'autrice : Cette fanfic est aussi sur mon deviantART. Elle illustre un JD qui vide son sac au sujet de Perry qu'il aime sans rien attendre en retour, si ce n'est un peu d'attention.

Pour vous donner un contexte ... vous n'avez qu'à imaginer qu'il s'agit d'une lettre adressée à Cox. Le tout dans une époque située juste après la huitième (ou neuvième) saison.

Enjoy it !

Je te hais.

Je te hais.

Je te hais parce que je t'ai accordé plus d'importance que ce que j'aurais du. Je te hais parce que pendant que moi je te vois comme un ami, toi tu me vois comme un simple pote, à peine plus qu'une connaissance. Je te hais parce que je t'ai mis sur un piédestal doré et que je saigne moralement pour un de tes oui ou un de tes non. Je te hais parce que j'ai besoin d'un rapport donnant-donnant avec mes semblables. Oublie les cadeaux : ça ne compte pas. Mais pour ce qui est de ton silence quand je te demande des bribes d'informations sur ta vie, sur tes journées … tu ne me parles pas de toi, tu me tiens à distance, tu creuses un fossé de plus en plus profond. Bientôt tu vas le remplir d'eau et y mettre des crocodiles dedans. D'ami je deviendrai étranger, et enfin tu me considéreras comme un ennemi. Si ce n'est pas déjà le cas.

Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour que tu répondes de façon monosyllabique à mes questions, Perry ?

Je te hais parce que j'ai besoin de toi. Les jours où je ne peux pas te parler je suis tellement dépité que je m'endors en pleurant. Oui, tu peux me traiter de noms de fille, après tout en t'avouant ça je l'ai cherché.

Je te hais parce que tu me rends jaloux. Que ce soit en aidant les nouveaux en te montrant plus doux que tu l'as jamais été avec moi, que ce soit lorsque Kelso me dit que vous avez étés voir un film tous les deux ou que tu sois en train d'embrasser ta femme, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de bouillonner et me craqueler, exactement comme la terre lors des éruptions volcaniques.

Et tu serrerais n'importe qui dans tes bras pourvu que ce ne soit pas moi (ou Hugh Jackman) ! Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait de mal ? Tu m'en veux parce que j'ai quitté le Sacred Heart Hospital pour me rapprocher de mon enfant ? Parce que je ne prendrai pas ta suite ? Ça ne peut pas être ça … tu es père toi aussi, tu comprends très bien la situation. Je me rappelle encore de quand tu t'inquiétais pour Jack … quand tu te demandais si t'allais reproduire les mêmes atrocités que ton propre père avec toi et ta sœur. Je te hais d'être si beau quand tu t'inquiètes.

Je te hais d'être si froid quand je te parle.

Je te hais … même si ce n'est pas tout à fait la vérité laisse-moi te le dire. Ça a au moins le pouvoir de calmer mes nerfs à défaut de calmer ma peine … tu me manques vraiment Perry, je n'arrive pas à … me défaire de toi, dans ma tête, dans mes pensées … tu es partout ! Dès que je vois quelqu'un prendre un café dans un bar, ça me fait remonter des souvenirs de quand tu t'étais opposé au licenciement de la petite infirmière du café par Kelso, quand je vais dans un magasin de vêtements je tombe systématiquement sur des habits ressemblant aux tiens, quand il y a du sport à la télé ce sont tes équipes préférées qui jouent … la liste est encore longue, mais je préfère l'arrêter là. Comment t'as réussi à me transformer en "ça" ? Par quel pouvoir surnaturel t'as réussi à prendre une place si importante dans mon cœur ? Comment puis-je être amoureux de toi ? Certes, ton je-m'en-foutisme par rapport à l'avis de la foule et tout ce qui fait ton être en général te confèrent une certaine classe, mais ça ne peux pas être que ça ! Je refuse de le croire ! J'ai passé huit ans avec toi, sous tes ordres, j'ai appris à te connaître et on a partagé plein de moments, des bons comme des mauvais, mais … avant tu étais mon modèle, tu étais comme un père, non … tu remplaçais à la fois mon père et mon frère, à toi tout seul. A cause de ces huit années je suis devenu amoureux de toi, mais toi ? Est-ce que je compte au moins un tout petit peu à tes yeux ? Est-ce que je ne suis qu'un parmi les milliards de personnes sur Terre pour toi ?

Je sais que tu as Jordan et moi Elliot de mon côté, je ne te demande pas de m'aimer dans ce sens là, (même si personnellement j'ai du mal à choisir entre elle et toi) je ne veux pas de l'amour physique venant de toi, ce que je veux c'est que tu arrêtes de m'ignorer comme ça ! Que tu recommence à t'exprimer, que tu t'énerves, que tu ries, que tu pleures … avec moi.

Je te hais de t'aimer. Je me sens tellement con de t'aimer … parce que là je n'ai pas l'air pitoyable par choix, comme quand on faisait le docteur géant avec Turk. Là c'est tout sauf drôle.

Ce n'est pas drôle de t'aimer.


End file.
